


The Phantom of the Opera Field Show

by jazz_is_mine



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Marching Band, Alternate Universe- Color Guard, Color Guard, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I'm not writing all of their names, M/M, Multi, WTF, What Have I Done, lots of fluff, some smut, there's 36 people in this band
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jazz_is_mine/pseuds/jazz_is_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Niall are childhood best friends who's fathers are best friends and business partners in a fast growing company. Due to expanding in the United States, the two families move to jump start the company on a good platform and with good supervision. Gavin and Niall, both music students, continue their music and join band, but in the United States, it's not your average concert band- it's marching band and color guard.</p><p>"Los Angeles Unified School District Band and drill team Championships is proud to present Kennedy High School's Band and Color Guard... Kennedy, the judges are ready..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Phantom of the Opera Field Show

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sally010](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sally010/gifts).



> So I love marching band, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter, Little Mix Cher Lloyd and One Direction and was like, "Hmm, Why don't I mash all of this into one thing?"
> 
> Turns out, I actually have no idea what the conflict is and shit. I have this as a starting point and a YouTube video as the ending point. So, let's see what happens? :D
> 
> Yes all of this is (for the most part) real. Kennedy High School is my old high school, the field show is real, the positions on the field are real, and I even have a list of each person of where they are, what they play, and if they are a section leader, Drum Major, who they date and everything.

Gavin Free sat in the car of Kennedy High School's parking lot with his best mate, Niall Horan napping in the passenger seat next to him. The time on the dash read 8:56. He watched as a few kids walked past his car to places in the school he couldn't see. He guessed it was the band room they were headed to since it'd be the only classroom open to students at the time. He nervously rubbed his hands on his plaid shorts and nudged Niall.

"Hey," Gavin said softly. Niall moved and then sat up. "We gotta go inside."

Niall rubbed his eyes sleepily and nodded, opening the car door. "Okay."

They exited and walked into the corridor, before being opened back up to a a little clearing. It had an open ceiling but the area surrounding it was covered. There were four planters, each in the corners of the clearing which was all concrete with a single water drainage grate in the middle of it. People were sat on the planters closest to the open door, farther from where he and Niall were. They looked up from their laughing and chatting to eye the two new kids. Gavin nervously rubbed his hands on his shorts again.

"Hey, you guys must be new," a tall broad shouldered boy with brown hair and kind brown eyes said standing as they made their way towards the group of people. "I'm Liam, Liam Payne."

"Hi," Niall greeted back extending his hand, pushing past the sleepiness that he just emerged from. Liam took it and shook it, an easy smile forming before letting it go. "I'm Niall Horan and this is Gavin Free, he's my best mate."

Gavin took Liam's extended hand and shook it as well- it was strong and firm, but not crushing, more like you knew it was a real genuine handshake. "H-hello there."

"Where are you guys from, England?"

"Gavin here is from England, but I'm from Ireland," Niall answered, clapping his hand on Gavin's back. He relaxed a bit at the comforting touch. "This'll be our first year in American high school."

"That's so cool," a girl said joining the conversation. She had short curly hair and a brilliant smile. Gavin felt a smile of his own tug at his lips with her presence. "I'm Leigh-Anne."

"Hey, dickheads, come inside and we'll all do intros together," another boy with a few tattoos on his arms said from the door's entrance.

"Come on," Liam said turning on his heel and heading towards the door. the other six or so people along with Gavin and Niall followed suit.

The room was big. It had tile floors, a grand piano, a few cellos and upright basses in hand made stands, a desk right next to door with a Mac computer on it. Lockers and a cluster-fuck of music stands lined the back wall along with a marimba, to the right were stacked blue chairs in between four doors to smaller rooms, all of which were open. In the centre of the room was a half ass circle of kids sitting in chairs, conversing with one another.

Liam and the other kids reached for the chairs near the doors, pulling them out and adding on to the circle. Niall pulled two and set them down, earning a mumbled 'cheers' from Gavin as he sat in his chair.

"Alright," a clean shaven man with glasses said next to him. Gavin jumped at bit the volume of his voice. "Hello everybody, I'm Mr. Burns, but everyone calls me Burnie. I'm your band instructor and the head of the music department here at Kennedy High School. I was just hired last year and I plan on building this music program up really well. I was in marching band for all of high school, and in college as well as doing two years in a Drum Corps. I started of playing trumpet and now I can play almost anything in this room- albeit not great." The class chuckled and he smiled.

"I'm happy to see some new faces along with old ones so let's get started. Tell us your name, age, grade, your insturment and how long you've been playing it, and a bit about yourself. Why don't you start Geoff."

Geoff, the tattooed kid stood up and smiled. "Hey, I'm Geoff Ramsey, eighteen year of age, senior and I've played the trumpet for six years. I'm the drum major here, and I have a girlfriend who's a cheerleader. I got my first tattoo on my seventeenth birthday, and now I have about 27."

Geoff sat and then Liam stood and smiled and did a little wave. "I'm Liam Payne. I'm sixteen going on seventeen in a few days, and I'm a junior. I started to play flute when I was in fourth grade and this year I am your conducting drum major. I was in the Summer Olympics this year and actually just got back and got two golds and a silver-" a few of the kids and Mr. Burns cheered. Liam blushed. "Uh, thanks. I'm in Cross Country and Track and Field along with band and choir. I also auditioned for the X Factor two years ago and will do so again next year, since I was busy this year."

A boy with reddish brown curls stood once Liam sat. He had perfectly heart-shaped deep red-pink lips and wonderful brown eyes with a smattering of freckles on his nose. Gavin sucked in a quick breath. "Michael Jones, eighteen in November, senior, assistant drum major. I started with flute in second grade and in sixth grade I was a fat fuck that got stuck with the tuba. Since then, I have learned nearly every wind instrument in this room safe for the French horn and the oboe and the bassoon. I play video games and yell at them- you can check me out on YouTube under ltmkilla or Rage Quit." "

Leigh-Anne Pinnock is my name, I'm the color guard captain, senior, seventeen. Uh, no instrument but a flag! I like to dance but hip hop and swing are my forte." More kids stood and spoke but Gavin's eyes were fixated on Michael.

Michael Jones- what a common name Gavin thought to himself. Michael was anything but common. His smile was brighter than the Goddamn sun, if there was anything you could say about Gavin since moving to the States, is that he became a damn sun worshipper. Michael's laugh was infectious, the whole room would chuckle a bit if he did. But it was the shape of Michael's Heart-shaped lips that mesmerised Gavin from the start. They were full and round, not too big or too thin- they fit his face perfectly- and God, they were such a deep dark pink, they were almost red.

It wasn't until the boy next to him stood that Gavin was pulled out of his trance to realise that he was next next.

Gavin also noticed that the boy next to him was good-looking- like fresh out of a magazine good-looking. He had dark dark hair, perfectly tanned skin and these hazel looking eyes that were hidden behind black thick rimmed glasses. A bit of stubble swirled around on his jaw and his fingers were long and well kept.

"I'm Zayn Malik. I originally played piano from age three. I play french horn which would be mellaphone now for marching season. I'm a singer, and I'm originally from the UK along with Niall and his friend here next to me. I moved here about a year and a half ago, and Liam told me I should join." The group clapped and Zayn sat with a smile.

Oh God, Gavin thought as he stood and rubbed his hands on his shorts. "Uh, hi. I'm Gavin- Free. Uh, seventeen, and in eleventh grade. I've played piano since I was five, euphonium since I was eleven and sax since I was ten. I prefer tenor above them all. Um, I film slow motion cinematography in my spare time- I'm actually the only one of two that can properly film slow motion things in the UK so I do a lot of movies and stuff." Gavin sat once he got his applause. He glanced at Michael who seemed to have a kind enough smile and then took a glance at Niall who winked at him.

"Alright cool, so there's only about fifteen of you here today which is fine, I wasn't expecting a lot for band camp. As you may have read on my email that was sent to you all- if you read it," Mr. Burns- Burnie he wanted to be called Gavin said to himself- eyed a few people in the circle- "This is Marching Band. We are a fairly used-to-be-well-known band that had been cast into the shadows by the previous teacher. I plan to change that. With a little hard work and determination by all of us, I think we can place in the the top three positions in our division..."

Burnie went on to talk about how this will challenge all of us. He also explain the practice times, dates and what Band Competitions were- dubbed comp for short- and when they they might be. He gave everyone sheet music in the instrument they would play. Gavin chose tenor since there was only one other tenor player a pale girl with black hair and hazel-green eyes who was now his section leader, Arryn Zech.

They were assigned their instruments and even practised a bit on the music- which were song selections from the play and film The Phantom of the Opera. It was an arrangement that Burnie had written himself ("it'll make us stand out more than the crap JW Pepper version.") and then it was time for lunch. "Be back in an hour and a half and then we'll get to the marching basics," Burnie announced as the kids put their instruments back in their cases.

Niall went to eat with the rest of his section- a boy named Miles- and alto sax player, Harry Styles and tuba player, Louis Tomlinson. Gavin stood awkwardly for a second or two before Arryn came and hooked her arm with his and Zayn appeared next to him as well as they walked.

"You drive," she asked and Gavin nodded meekly.

"Oh stop stressing, we don't bite, promise."

"Let's get some In 'N' Out, yeah," Zayn suggested and Arryn hummed in approval.

"Uh, what's that?"

"The best, that's what it is," is all Zayn replies with as they pile into the car. Zayn directs him to the In 'N' Out which isn't too far from his house. They order and wait in the drive-thru, and while it seems long, it really isn't anything more than ten minutes. They also stop by Starbucks and Gavin gets a tea while Zayn gets a caramel macchiato ("I started getting tea too, and then figured I should get what the company is known for- haven't gone back since.") and Arryn gets a green tea frappiccino. They get back in time for an hour to be left to eat their food and drink their drinks.

Other people sat with them like Liam who Zayn bought food for, Ryan Haywood a snare drummer with piecing blue eyes and a bubbly laugh, and Cati Ward, light a feathery girl just like her flute. Burnie, Geoff, Jack Patillo a baritone player, and Ashley Jenkins second trumpet stay in the room with their food, jazz music spilling out into the clearing. It was a nice day for Gavin.

Since moving the only nice days he had were when he got to drive to the beach and just lay out with a book or bring his canon and just take pictures. It wasn't often though- because he only knew Niall, he didn't get to do things he wanted, opting to rather be with someone than be alone. Today was a good day though. Despite being nervous as fuck, and with only a videos to inform him what a marching band does, he and Niall walked in it blindingly and willingly.

Leigh-Anne, sax player Lindsay Tuggey, and Michael walked in to the kids outside sitting and laying on the floor. "Hey guys, how's it going, " Michael asked, sitting next to Gavin and Zayn.

The group answered with 'good' and 'alright' and Michael turned to Gavin. "So Gavin Free. You do slow motion cinematography, correct?"

"Uh, yes," Gavin said with a slight smile. "What kind of shit have you done? Or is it just you and your friends fucking around."

"Loads of stuff. The biggest thing I think I did was Snow White and the Huntsman and Sherlock Holmes: A Game of Shadows. But I've done like music videos and I have my own YouTube channel with my mate Dan," Gavin said fondly thinking about Dan. Along with Niall, Daniel Gruchy was he other friend. Gavin would never tell Niall but because he lived in Ireland, he and Dan were a lot closer than he and Niall. Dan would stay the night and they would talk and play video games and film stupid shit and laugh.

"Whoa, so you're like good, you're not just fucking around," Michael chuckled nudging Gavin. Gavin blushed like crazy and was so thankful that Burnie called them all inside to wrap up the day with basic marching formations.

Marching seemed easy enough in itself. There were a lot of ways to point and how you body had to face and you had to stay on beat every time. Burnie said that the next day they would practice on the field first thing in the morning and after about an hour, they were all able to leave. Gavin came home with Niall and seven new numbers in his phone.

"You like him. That Michael kid," Niall stated laying across Gavin's bed. Gavin was on his Mac with Final cut open to one of the many videos he and Dan did just before he left.

"I- sorry?"

"You fancy him."

"You-you haven't even been with me all day," Gavin stuttered trying to hide the flush on his face.

"I can see you when we were reading music though. You stand right next to him. You blush a lot," Niall noted and Gavin threw a pen at him.

"Tosser," Gavin muttered under his breath as he pulled on his headphones.

"Whatever mate, if you don't want my help I'm gonna go home," Niall said stretching into a standing position.

"Bloody go home then, you only live across the damn street," Gavin chuckled leaning towards the computer to make sure he lined the strips of film up just right.

"See you at dinner." It was quiet after Niall left- safe for the soft clicking of Gavin's mouse. Five minutes went And Gavin actually started to play music. He finished the video after his mother called him and his brother George down for dinner where Niall's family and his family barricaded Niall and Gavin on their dya at the school. Once he was back in his room, Gavin uploaded the the video on YouTube.

As the clip rendered, Gavin decided to open up YouTube on his phone and found himself looking up ltmkilla. Gavin laughed at Michael's rage and his Banjo Kazooie series. Gavin also loved the trip Michael took all on his own to see his friend Ray who lived in New York While Michaelcwas staying at his family's house in New Jersey. Around nine, while Gavin was faffing about on Twitter he got a text from Michael.

_Hey asshole, I just watched the new video you put up (and maybe all the one's before that after) and you're really talented. I didn't know Britain had thinks who look good and are big fucking nerds too. :)_

**_Well, cheers then. I just watched a few of yours as well and they were phenomenal._** Gavin replied with a huge smile on his face.

 _Cheers? WTF is that? Like when you clink drinks and shit?_ Gavin had a right laughing fit before responding.

**_Cheers, it means 'thank you.' XD_ **

_Are you mocking me, Gavvy? :P_

Gavin blushed like crazy as he responded. **_No! I'm teaching you the way of the Brit! I am an English gentleman after all. ^_^_**

_Well I gotta let you go Gav, I have to get to the school early to help mark up the field. I'll see you in the morning._

**_Alright, Good night my little Michael._ **

_Good night, Gavin. :)_

Gavin set up his phone on the charger underneath his pillow and laid down, happy for once, to be going to school during the break. 

**Author's Note:**

> Not o bad right? It's the first chapter, what are you gonna do, okay? I have about four months to go (that's how long marching season is) so bare with me. It won't be like an everyday type of thing, but it'll definitely be close enough in the timeline of this story where I'l get all the important parts out for you guys. :)
> 
> Alright, I have to go update Stolen Innocence. Love you :*


End file.
